Compromised
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: "Did you love him?", what will happen when Flack accidently runs into a girl he met once, who changed his life in day? What will happen when their paths cross in the most unlikely of circumstances?, "I've been...compromised."
1. Chapter 1

"What did you find?" I asked as I walked straight into trace. I have to say it wasn't often I was in here lately, but I had to check on what Adam found from the Burolli case.

"Well, the trace on our vics clothes came back as some type of alloy. It hasn't finished processing yet. But we finally managed to identify the vic! It seems the reason that he practically didn't exist was because he didn't." Adam smiled triumphantly.

I gave him a "how dumb do you think I am" look.

"Well, in a sense." He shrugged and continued. "Our vic was special ops. But not just any special ops. Our vic is John Lee Daniels alias Thomas Rhodes." He handed me a file stamped "CLASSIFIED: TOP SECRET" I gave him a questioning look before opening it and lightly skimming through when something caught my eye. I rose my eyebrows and shot him a look of disbelief.

His grin widened. "Oh yes. Our vic was not only Central Intelligence, he was a NOC!" Adam was practically bouncing in enthusiasm.

I made a face of distaste. This meant that we had to involve them. I dropped the file in irritation. "Get Langley on the line." I sighed. It really could never be easy, could it?

Adam brightened up. "You got it, boss! One Jason Bourne investigation, on its way!" He scrambled around in his usual over excited way.

…..

"What'd we got?" I asked as I walked into Mac's office. He looked up from the mound of paperwork and sighed, obviously stressed out. This case must have gotten a lot harder for Mac to be stressing out.

"How bad is it?" I bluntly stated. Mac gave me an incredulous look. "Eh, you're easy to read." I waved it off.

"Well, we identified the vic, unfortunately." I raised my eyebrows at that statement.

"Unfortunately?" I asked.

"It seems our vic was a head Field Agent in the Central Intelligence Agency." He sighed.

"Our vics Jason Bourne?" I joked as I grinned at him.

"That's the current running opinion of this lab." Mac stated in slight humor. "Unfortunately, it means it falls under CIA jurisdiction and special operations. Which means that we have to not only involve, but also notify Langely to receive approval before doing anything relating to this case." He added, obviously irritated with their forced involvement.

I opened my mouth to ask, when he interrupted. "Their sending a representative to make it easier and smoother. I'm not fond of the idea, but I won't argue. I want you to watch him though. I know special ops, I don't put things past them." He trailed off.

I nodded. "You got it. Keep an eye on our man." I gave him a thumbs up when I heard the shuffling of several pairs of footsteps and chairs screeching, followed by a wolf whistle. Confusion swept over my face and I looked over my shoulder as I heard the distinct sound of stilettos hitting tile.

What I saw next, caused me to do a double take and freeze the second I recognized the girl-er-woman. It took a moment to fully compute. By that time, she had stopped directly in front of me, a cocking grin, barely visible on her face.

"Hi. Agent Kromnavski." She addressed Mac, though she was clearly smiling knowingly and amused, in my direction.

Mac rose his eyebrows. "Detective Mac Taylor. I was under the impression they would be sending a Field Agent."

She smirked and turned her full attention to Mac. "Why, Detective Taylor, don't you know the most successful Field Agents, are women?" She wittingly stated, fully amused and confident. I blinked.

She rose her eyebrows, and turned to address me. "What? Are you going to introduce yourself, or keep staring at my ass all day with your jaw slacked?" She retorted in a lighthearted, playful annoyance.

I blinked and realized she was giving me an opening. "Oh, uh, Detective Flack." I stated.

She smiled impressed, though I knew she wasn't impressed by my title, rather the fact that I had actually accomplished what I said I would have.

"Detective, impressive. Well, gentlemen, if you don't mind filling me in on the case I would be happy to offer any assistance necessary. The boss gave me explicit instruction that I was under your jurisdiction. My talents are yours. From my office work, to degree, to espionage if the case calls for it. I'm basically yours for the taking." Her eyes shifted towards me at the last sentence, the obvious suggestion in her tone of voice.

I practically choked from the shock.

Her lips twitched in amusement at my response.

This caused Mac to give her a very disapproving and shocked look. "Here's the case. How much do you know?" He handed her a manila folder, which she promptly took, suddenly turning very professional, which caused Mac to change his expression to one of approval. She didn't notice however due to her extreme interest in studying the file. This fact only caused Mac's like of 'Agent Kromnavski' to grow with every passing second. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Not much, they gave me his file, and background. His cases, that sort of information." She stated while reading through the case.

"Well, Flack, if you have this covered, I need to check on the White case." He gave me 'watch her' look. I nodded in response.

"You got it boss. Langley, you're with me. Keep up and hang tight." I snatched the file from her hands as she shot me a possibly lethal glare. I simply threw her a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Cocky cop." She muttered and pushed past me. I laughed as I followed her into the elevator. Once it closed, the façade dropped. The air instantly felt thick and dense.

"Soo…" I awkwardly dragged out.

She groaned, avoiding looking at me. "Don't start. Not now. Keep a secret for once in your life, Flack. Keep personal out of this case. We can talk, but once you're off duty."

PING!

I reached over and pressed the button to keep the door closed.

She looked at me. "Ok, as long as we do. I'll keep up this charade thing you got going on. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I need a place to crash. Langely's pay sucks." She scrunched her nose.

I laughed. "You're the one who wanted to serve the country as a coolio spy. Coulda been a cop." I stated teasing her.

She scoffed. "And what? Be like you, Mr. Bad Ass Detective in a zut Suite?" She raised her eyebrows, but her will was starting to crack as she began to smile.

"I take offense to that. I do not wear a zut suite. A suite yeah, and I'm a badass detective. But never a zut suite." I mocked offense.

"That's what you think." She retorted and pushed my arm away from the button. I smiled as I watched her walk off the elevator, taking the time to actually take in her appearance. She looked a lot older from when I had last seen her, though that was to be expected. I'm sure I did too. She had filled out, she looked, well, womanely. She was thin and petite, but she had always been. Though now her figure had filled out into a real killer hourglass. She obviously worked out still, and had a real killer body. No wonder she got wolf whistled at. She was wearing a pencil skirt and plain white blouse. Standard CIA wear, though I never knew a woman could be so hot in a uniform. No wonder people saw the appeal. Though I never had before. Then again, it could be more about the girl then the uniform. I shook that thought away, nah, she was like a little sister, right? I found my resolve wavering as I let my mind drift off onto that day.

….

**I am horrid, I know(: I simply HAD to end it there! This just came about while I was attempting to remember my plotline for my Ghost Protocol(unfortunately I didn't, and ended up with this instead)and while I was engulfed in a CSI: NY marathon that randomly showed the New Bourne Legacy commercial. So it's a random mixture haha. If you like it, let me know. If not, I'm just going to end it in the next chapter with a flash forward/flashbackward. But if the Flack fans like this, I have an idea for it ^.^ xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a warning…this fic will be NOT be in chronological order! There will be a lot of flashbacks, etc. This entire chappy is Flack's POV, regardless of the time changes in the chapter. I don't feel we know her well enough that she's earned a POV yet:P Enjoy!**

….

13 years ago, Flack's POV

…

Oddly enough, the door to the apartment was open. Warily I opened it, and checked the entire apartment to be sure no one was there before putting my gun back in the holster.

"Well, I'm gonna take a look around real quick before anyone shows up." I told my partner, who nodded in response and walked out to call csi, or something.

I walked into the bedroom and began to see if I could spot anything incriminating. An open door caught my attention, so I walked through it and flicked the light switch. "Hey, Don! Come on."

"Yeah, alright, I'll be there in a sec!" I called out before I went to check on something that caught my eye. A vhs, in a closest? Now, that's odd. I walked over, and suddenly heard a door shut and voices. "Shit." I muttered and flicked off the lights.

I heard a laugh. It was distinctly female. "No, no I never said that." I moved back slightly as the girl entered the room shaking her head, with a smile on her face. She couldn't be more than 17 or 18 at most. Though she was incredibly beautiful for a girl that age, porceline skin, bright blonde hair, and sterling green eyes. She was petite but fit.

A man, obviously much older than her, looked to be late 20s-early 30s, followed her into the room, chuckling. He was average height, probably shorter than me, and pretty muscular. He had dirty blonde border line brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He was attractive and tan.

"Yeah, well it sure seemed like it."

She turned and put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me a liar, Gamble?"

"Nope, just a traitor." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. He slowly moved towards her, with a look I recognized all too well. I winced as I realized I really couldn't do much but just sit here, while they had sex. I shuddered at the thought and tried to block out the noise. It just seemed too sick to me. A girl, which she was, and a man that age, we put guys behind bars for doing that shit. The problem was, I didn't know if she was 18 or not. Either way, it was disgusting, and I refused to stoop as low to watch it. I couldn't help but wonder how she ended up with him. I shook my head. They appeared polar opposites. He seemed like that sort of guy that had skeletons in his closest, while the girl appeared perfectly innocent and pure. Snow white type of shit. Though, she was young.

It seemed an eternity before they stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever stop.

I listened intently until I heard the deep breathe, from the man. Obviously, she had the same idea as moments later I heard a pitter patter of her light feet and the sound of her putting clothes on. More footsteps. Then suddenly, they halted. I heard her take a soft shakey breath, the reality of the situation must be taking its toll on her. I suddenly felt a pang of sympathy towards her. It was a long time until I heard another sound, this time it was a groan and then sudden heavier footsteps.

"Whats wrong?" The man had walked towards her.

She sighed and shut her eyes. "Don't ask me that." She mumbled.

"What? Why?" He asked shocked.

She turned to face him, anger in her face but tears in her eyes. "Don't treat me like I'm some naïve kid. I'm not stupid, and neither are you. You know damn well as I do what's wrong." She put emphasis on the word wrong. Her composure had cracked and she was nearly shouting.

"You pretend like I don't and I need to be sheltered. You must laugh behind my back at how 'innocent' I am, but I know. I know the kind of person you are and the things you do. You can't hide it from me like I'm a child!" She growled as tears began to flow down her face.

He was taken aback, and hurt in his eyes, though he didn't want to show it. He gently reached a hand out, "An-"

She jerked away from him and gave him a look of disgust. He dropped his arm, the rejection and hurt now clearly on his face. "Just, go. And don't come back, or I'll call the police and tell them everything." She threatened, dead serious. I could see his heart break in his eyes, and I realized, that even though he was a very messed up person, he obviously truly loved this girl. He didn't say anything, but when she turned to continue to look out at the sky, he watched her for a minute, before turning to leave. The door shut behind him, and everything was quiet for awhile, she didn't speak or even move. What she did next though, surprised me.

"You can come out now." She said, her voice cold and hard. My heart stopped. She knew I was here, the whole time?

"I know you're here." She stated in a very mom like scolding voice.

I slowly opened the closet and came out cautious of her. "How-"

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are. The badge left on the nightstand." She gestured towards the corner. I winced at my stupid mistake that might have cost me my life.

"Why-?"

She turned to face me, her face serious. "I'm not as messed up as you might think. I have no stupid 'he can change' syndrome. He's a messed up person, with a very good heart, but a cocky assed ego and short fuse. He wasn't good for me, and I knew it. I was just dragging it out. I shouldn't have even gotten involved with him in the first place. It was stupid." She confessed and sighed as she sat on the couch.

I couldn't help but stare at her, I didn't know what to say.

She laughed. "What? Something the matter?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, you're just, different." I said, pressing my lips together as I studied her. She laughed again.

"Thanks. You too. Not many people hide in other peoples closets." She joked. I laughed.

"Eh, true. Don Flack, NYPD." I put out my hand for her to shake.

She took it. "Ania Romavna, Undergrad at NYU."

"Nice meeting you." I told her.

"You too." She replied with a smile.

…..

"You coming?" I blinked out of my reverie as I saw her looking back at me, amused.

"Huh, oh, yeah!" I quickly caught up to her.

"You really ought to stop staring at me, you're going to start ticking people off." She whispered as we walked next to each other.

"Yeah, well I think anyone not staring at you would cause more attention than someone who is. I don't know if you're aware of this or not, Ms. Bourne, but you look like a Bond Girl, literally." I sarcastically replied back.

"Haha, You're killin' me, Flack." She dryly commented.

I shrugged. "Eh, sorry sweetie, you stand out in a crowd. Can't help what you're born with." I teased her.

She simply rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to yes…people aren't as attentive as they think. You have to catch their attention in order for them to notice you. There's ways to disregard that." She ominiously stated.

I scoffed. "Yeah right, I dare ya to un-notice yourself." I told her

She suddenly stopped and turned to me with a 'are you serious' expression.

"Dead serious." I smirked back at her. I was positive this could only end in my favor.

She smirked and resumed walking. "Alright, guess proving the great Detective Flack wrong, while making a fool out of him, could be fun."

I scoffed. "You wish."

"Careful, Flack. I wouldn't want you to trip over your own ego." She teased.

"Oh now aren't you a comedian." I replied sarcastic tone.

"Oh you betchya." She grinned.

…..

I leaned further on the desk, pretending to look over the information that Ania was currently hunched over.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'm liable to gun you one." She replied without deterring her attention on the papers.

"Then why haven't ya?" I pressed her on.

Her eyes faintly moved to study me before returning to the papers. "Because, I don't find you a threat. And my super will have my ass if I kick an NYPD Homicide Detective's ass while on a peace mission." A slight grin formed on the corner of her mouth.

I smirked and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Nah, you see, I think it's cause you like me too much to hurt me."

She glanced at me for a moment. "I said I didn't find you as a threat. Don't flatter yourself. I'm way out of your league, hon." She whispered back.

"Ehem." We both looked up startled to see Mac giving us a very questionable look. I stood up and so did Ania.

"What have you found?" Mac asked her.

"Not much. Honestly, I really can't verify if it was a cause of his mission. From what I've been able to access, Agent Daniels wasn't on any mission on file. But, that doesn't mean he wasn't on one. Noc's are unofficial, meaning most cases aren't even recorded unless they're in a ghost file. Unless, your say, the President, there is no way on earth your getting a copy of those files." She emphasized.

Mac sighed. "Is there anyone else who has access to those files? Another noc maybe?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm a Noc first class, no one sees those files. It's pretty much a verbal discussion. We get our assignment, and just do it. No questions, no paperwork."

"Jesus, don't you people have any set of rules or procedures?" I gaped at her.

"Hence the 'nonofficial' part of the name, genius." She scoffed.

I glared at her.

"Well, alright, you two. Keep seeing what you can find. Flack, take this from the perspective that the vic didn't know or was involved in any way with the CIA or Daniels. Maybe our killer wasn't looking for information on the agency." Mac speculated.

"Alright." I nodded

"Well, yeah; but the way the crime was committed seemed very vengeful. Not a simply kill and run. What if it was personal? What if the murder didn't know about Daniels identity, but knew him on the outside?" Ania speculated.

Mac rose his eyebrows. "You might be right. Flack, check into who Daniels personal life included. See if anyone outside of his profession might have had a reason to kill him."

"You got it." I told Mac before turning to Ania. "And who said you were just a pretty face?" I joked.

She smirked. "They don't call us Intelligence for nothing."

…


End file.
